The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus.
The conventional exercise apparatuses of the kind to which the present invention relates has several drawbacks. Most of the apparatuses are not suitable for more than one type of body exercise. If the conventional apparatus is constructed for several body exercises the construction of the apparatus is very complicated and it requires significant space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,109 describes an adjustable exercise bench, which represents the state of art in the field of the exercise apparatuses. The construction described in this patent is very complicated, although the possibilities to vary the positions of the bench are limited, as far as the training of large groups of muscles is concerned. The use of the bench is complicated due to the great number of different adjustments necessary to change the positions of the body supporting members.